Lohana Ragin'
Lohana Ragin' is a Dragoonish film starring Jason Defoli, Joag Hunter, and Steve Leev. The film also features Alkarron race car drivers Charles Alkarron and Thomas Mairy. The film premiered in theaters in Dragoonasag on May 27, 2005. Lohana Ragin' was directed by Dragoonish director Baxter Penark, who also directed Earthquake in the Peregos and Fort Bedelheim. Cast Summary The film begins in suburban Liberty, Lohana, where race car drivers Thomas Sorsen and Lucky Steve Bastroudi are walking and chatting about a recent victory Thomas had at the Prescaderna Speedway. Thomas tells Lucky Steve that it was "just luck", and that he could easily have lost the race. Lucky Steve tells Thomas that he thinks he is the best racer in Lohana, possibly the world. Thomas disagrees with Lucky Steve calling him the best racer, and Lucky Steve challenges Thomas to a race. Thomas takes on Lucky Steve's challenge, and they have a test race at the Lohana 750 Speedway in Liberty. Thomas easily beats Lucky Steve, and he is referred to as "the luckiest racer to ever walk on Lohana soil" by Lucky Steve. Soon after Thomas's victory in the test race, he is invited by "the legendary" Bill Kalgarron, a highly revered, retired racer, to race in "the Big Race" at the Lohana 750 in May. Thomas accepts the invitation, telling Lucky Steve, "Finally, a chance to prove I'm a good racer". The next day, Thomas reports to a test track and competes in "test races" with Lucky Steve and racers such as Patrick McSwain, Winston Denhurst, Curtis Brimmer, Andrew Tarkett, and Zeke Rhousenblatt, all of whom have also been invited to the "Big Race". Thomas enjoys success on day one of his "test racing", and goes home with a makeshift "trophy". The next day, he races again with his friends, and comes up with an idea to form a team called "Lohana Ragin'". His racing buddies agree to the formation of the team, and the team is formed. Lohana Ragin' is pitted against the "Highville Thunder" in the their first test race as a team. Highville Thunder's Richie Mousenburg (played by Nathan Yajars) easily smokes Lohana Ragin's Patrick McSwain. Highville Thunder's members enjoy a "field day" with smoking Lohana Ragin's members. That is, until Lucky Steve's turn comes around. Lucky Steve is pitted against Highville Thunder's Darius Heezles (Major Alkarron), whom he easily beats. Next up, it's Thomas! Thomas is pitted against Joseph Delban (Howard Karumas), rumored to be the toughest racer west of the Notalk. Thomas easily beats Joseph, earning his title. The next day, Lohana Ragin' faces the "Masons Steelmen". The Ragin' easily beat their opponents, with the help of Thomas. The Ragin' are pitted against four more tough opponents in four more practice races before the "Big Race" finally arrives. Bill Kalgarron explains that the "Big Race" is set up so that it's "one racer from each team at a time on the track", which is just how the Ragin' practiced. In the "Big Race", the Ragin' race the Prescaderna Fireballs, rumored to be a very tough team of racers. The Ragin' go into the race very optimistic, and things look up for them, until the Fireballs' "Bad Paul" Garratio beats Patrick McSwain. Things begin to go downhill until Thomas calls a "time out", and tells his team to step up and win. Then, the Ragin's members begin smoking the Steelmen. Then comes Thomas's turn. He is pitted against "Lightning Bolt" Jord McCash. Thomas races, and ends up beating the Lightning Bolt. The film ends with Thomas receiving a trophy and his teammates gathering around him and celebrating. Reviews Lohana Ragin' received positive reviews in most Dragoonish states; however, critics in Almina gave the film bad ratings because they felt it "was a disgrace of a racing film". They also believed that Jason Defoli should not have been in the film. Notes * The film is among the fifty most watched films in New Herswick in the year 2009. * Terrell Feasler almost backed out of the movie. He reconsidered when he found out Gary Gulpour would replace him if he left. Category:Dragoonish movies Category:2005 movies